


Feelings we share

by Fezinating



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: Between the noise of the arguments and banter in the barracks and his never ending thoughts about Eivor, Vili was exhausted. He hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep for weeks and had decided to attempt to drown his sorrows with mead. This leads him to be dragged along to a raid hungover, but when he gets badly hurt, things get serious.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Feelings we share

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These two are totally in love and nobody can tell me otherwise. So I wrote this.
> 
> Please forgive any grammar/spelling/character errors, it has been a while since I've written anything.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

When Vili woke up, what he’d already known was confirmed: he’d had too much drink. For a moment he was disorientated, but then the events of the previous night started flooding back to him. He looked around for the Anglo-Saxon girl he’d bedded, but there was no trace of her. It was just him, spread out on his furs in the middle of the forest. 

Even though his head spun and his stomach twisted with every small move, he managed to get himself onto his feet. He figured he should probably head back to Ravensthorpe for that important thing… what was it? He vaguely remembered Eivor emphasising how much she would need his help… 

With a sinking feeling, he realised what it was. A big raid was to be carried out this morning. Had he missed it? Eivor would have his guts if he’d missed it. Cursing himself, he started gathering his things. He was just about finished when the sound of galloping hooves distracted him. 

‘Vili!’ a voice called through the forest. One Vili would recognize anywhere: Eivor. 

He stood frozen in his spot as he watched her emerge from the forest into the clearing. The look on her face told her everything he needed to know: he was in big trouble.

The previous night had been a nice one; the warm summer breeze had blown away the traces of the pressing heat that had been hanging around the village. Everybody had been in a good mood. Everybody except Vili. Between the noise of the arguments and banter in the barracks and his never ending thoughts about Eivor, Vili was exhausted. He hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep for weeks and had decided to attempt to drown his sorrows with mead. 

But even while clutching his cup tightly between two hands, Vili wasn’t able to escape the swirling thoughts in his mind. He was confused. Confused about his feelings for Eivor, confused about her feelings for him, confused about that night they shared, confused about everything. Ever since seeing her again, he had not been able to stop that familiar feeling from once again rising in his chest. He’d always felt more than friendship towards her, but he knew she wouldn’t feel the same. Right?

While he had been contemplating all this over and over, he’d felt someone’s gaze settle on him. When he looked up, he locked eyes with a pretty Anglo-Saxon woman. The look in her eyes had told him everything he needed to know. Leaving his cup on the table, he’d approached her, and she gladly let him take her away. It had been his ultimate attempt at distraction. And now the woman that had actually been haunting his dreams was standing right in front of him, waiting for him to explain why he had been absent this morning. 

‘Morning, Eivor!’ he started, trying to sound chipper. 

Of course, she saw right through him. Her annoyed gaze fell on him and silenced him. Was she annoyed that he hadn’t been in the barracks this morning, or was she annoyed that he’d bedded another woman? 

‘The raid is about to start,’ she said, her tone not revealing anything about her true thoughts. ‘Come.’

Relieved about not having missed it, but concerned about having to raid while hungover, Vili retrieved his horse. 

‘So you had a good night, then?’ Eivor asked as they rode back to the village, a glint of amusement in her eyes. 

Vili shrugged. ‘Probably. Can’t remember half of it. My head feels like Thor’s hammer has crushed it.’ 

‘Well, let that, and the fact I will be taking your share of the raid, be a lesson,’ she replied dryly.

‘What? That’s not fair!’ he protested. 

‘No, making your jarlskona go on a wild goose chase searching the forest for her best fighter on the morning of a raid. That’s not fair.’ 

She had him there.

‘Wait, I’m your best fighter?’ Vili asked, a grin spreading across his face.

‘Don’t get any ideas.’ She shot him a look, but her annoyance had washed away after having found him alive and well. Of course she’d be worried about any of her raiders going missing, but Vili was special. Even if she didn’t want to admit it. She observed him while they rode in silence. There was something on his mind, she could tell. But she didn’t want to press. If he wanted to share his thoughts with her, he would do so eventually. 

\---

The raid was going well, all things considered. The rest of the crew had made fun of him when they had first gotten back, Eivor seemingly enjoying his embarrassment. But nevertheless, they had all climbed into the longship and had sailed away to glory. They had looted most the buildings on the monastery grounds, only the large clocktower remaining. Vili was observing it, trying to figure out the best way to climb to the top when Eivor appeared next to him. He glanced over. Her chest was heaving up and down from the deep breaths she was taking, her armour and weapons covered in blood, a grin resting on her lips and a dangerous glint in her eyes. Gods, she was beautiful. 

‘Race you to the top?’ Eivor asked, her grin widening. 

‘You’re on!’ Vili answered, his grin matching hers. 

They set off, sprinting to the tower and grabbing onto the pieces of stone that were sticking out. Fueled by the smell of smoke and the shouts from their companions on the ground, they climbed higher and higher. Vili knew he wouldn’t be able to climb as fast as Eivor, with her being all agility and grace, but he had the advantage of preparation. While he had been observing the tower, he had noticed some scaffolding at the back. He’d be able to go a lot faster if he could just run up the scaffolding. While he watched Eivor go faster and higher, he veered left to get onto some wooden planks that were sticking out. 

Almost at the top, Eivor paused for a second to see where Vili was up to. To her surprise, she couldn’t see him clambering below her. Where had he gone? Looking around, she saw his figure racing up the scaffolding. 

‘Clever,’ she mumbled to herself, smiling at his ingenious ways. It was going to be hard to beat him now…

But that’s when she heard a thundering crack. Her whole body froze as she watched the scaffolding that had been supporting Vili, give way, plunging him down to the earth. 

‘No!’ she roared, her heart pounding faster than it had ever before. No, not like this, Vili, not like this! She started making her way down the tower as fast as her body would carry her. 

‘Vili!’ she called when she got down to the ground. The dust hadn’t settled yet and it was stinging her eyes, but she pressed on regardless. ‘Where are you?’ 

The same desperation that she had felt this morning set in again. Where was he? She couldn’t lose him, not yet. She owed him the truth about how she felt about him. Eivor had always had an inkling that he had been into her, but she had never dared admit that she felt the same way. And now it might be too late. 

‘Eivor?’ a weak voice called out not too far from her. 

There he was, bloodied and beat, but alive. She had never seen him look so vulnerable, and it broke her heart. She sprinted over, carefully pushed some rubble out of the way, and knelt down. Her hands found his face and she gingerly stroked it. 

‘What have you done, you bastard?’ she asked, her voice hoarse. 

‘I suppose you’re the winner now,’ he said quietly. He tried to chuckle, but it turned into a cough. 

‘Don’t move, we’ll get you out of here,’ Eivor promised, taking a quick look over his injuries. She noticed some cuts and bruises, but it didn’t look too bad. At least not on the outside. 

‘Eivor, I -’ Vili started, but Eivor cut him off. 

‘Save your breath.’ She shook her head. He always wanted to have the last word, even at the worst of times. His stubbornness was almost enough to match her own, she realised. 

‘No, but I -’ he started again. 

‘What did I say?’ she asked. 

His breath was laboured as he took her hand in his. Their eyes locked, and Eivor could tell he was in pain. It was written all over his face, mixed together with what seemed like fear. The same fear she was feeling. Eivor wasn’t afraid of much, but losing someone she cared about… losing Vili… it was too much to bear. 

‘Eivor…’ he started. Eivor opened her mouth to tell him to shut up again, but he beat her to it. ‘I… I love you.’ 

Then his eyes fluttered shut, leaving Eivor stunned with a racing heart. 

\---

Two days had passed since the incident. Two days since Rollo and Birna had found Eivor and Vili in the rubble, had dragged the unconscious Vili out, and had sailed home with a quiet Eivor. Her face had been closed, her voice level and her words straight, but they could tell she was worried. 

Now, she was sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. She had barely left his side since they had gotten home. She had barely talked to anybody. The only people she had let get close were Randvi and Sigurd. Even they had not been able to coax her away. 

Vili’s wounds had not been as severe as they had feared, but he had not been awake since. That was worrying. Valka had tried everything she could to rouse him, but to no avail. And now the village was waiting. Waiting for their jarlskona and her fearless warrior. 

Nighttime came, and Eivor was struggling to keep her eyes open. Seeing Vili like this weighed heavily on her heart, and the guilt and grief of it all was getting to her. But it had been a long time since she had gotten any sleep, and before she knew it, she had nodded off. 

When Vili woke up, the first thing he noticed was the nagging pain in his lungs and limbs. The second thing he noticed was someone softly snoring next to him. Gingerly, he turned his head and found Eivor slumped over in her chair. Butterflies danced in his chest. She had stayed with him, could that mean…

‘Eivor!’ he whispered, his throat hurting as he said her name. ‘Eivor, wake up!’ 

She woke up with a start, looked disorientated, and then her eyes found his. 

‘Vili!’ she called, a massive smile spreading across her face. A smile reserved for only him. ‘You’re awake!’ 

She sat down on the bed next to him. A heaviness had lifted off her shoulders. 

‘How do you feel?’ she asked.

‘Like shit,’ he replied honestly. ‘But happy to be here.’ 

‘Listen, about what you said…’ she started. 

Vili frowned, trying to think back to what had happened after he had fallen. He couldn’t remember much. Wait, had he told her about his love for her? 

‘Look, I thought I was going to die.’ He stumbled over his words, afraid she wouldn’t reciprocate. ‘I don’t need an answer, I -’ 

But before he could finish, she leaned over and cut him off once again. This time though, her lips found his, silencing him. Her hands found themselves entangled in his hair as she carefully pushed herself closer to him.

‘Don’t you dare ever get hurt again,’ she whispered when their lips momentarily parted. 

There, he had his answer now.


End file.
